Du bist ein Idiot!
by Kalthea
Summary: PL FANFIC. I don't have any confidence in my English skills, so I haven't even tried to translate it. Mój pierwszy fic - proszę o wyrozumiałość. Uwaga: przeskakiwanie z nazw państw do ludzkich imion, wulgaryzmy, smut, bondage, obcojęzyczne zwroty.


Prusy podniósł kubek z kawą do ust, jednocześnie wpatrując się intensywnie w monitor laptopa. Zdjęcia przysłane przez Hiszpanię były naprawdę piękne i nawet jemu ciężko było cokolwiek krytykować, nie licząc może faktu, że było ich tylko paręnaście. Westchnął ciężko. Antonio pojechał w odwiedziny do Grecji, przy okazji ciągnąc ze sobą Romano, który oczywiście musiał najpierw zrobić scenę na lotnisku, a dopiero potem grzecznie wsiąść do samolotu. Było to nawet względnie zabawne, ale tylko do momentu kiedy Włochy postanowił dać Gilbertowi nauczkę za raczej niezbyt miłe uwagi na temat jego zdrowia psychicznego. Efektem był paskudny siniak na brzuchu Prus i schizofreniczny śmiech Francisa, który do tej pory dudnił mu w uszach. Gilbert jeszcze raz zerknął na zdjęcia Akropolu i amfiteatru w Delfach.

- Scheise…

Mimo tego, że wyrobił sobie opinię samotnika, dawniej twierdząc, że reszta świata jest głupia i lepiej sobie radzi, kiedy nikt nie kręci mu się pod ręką, teraz coś ściskało go w dołku, kiedy myślał o Antonio i Romano czy nawet o swoim bracie i smarkatym Venetiano jeżdżących na wspólne wakacje.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go szelest przy drzwiach.

- Wychodzę – powiedział Ludwig.

- Tylko nie zapomnij prezerwatyw. Młody pewnie lubi te o smaku spaghetti.

Niemcy zacisnął zęby, żeby nie wszczynać kłótni. Chwycił za leżący na komodzie neseser, jednocześnie naciskając klamkę.

- Nie wiem, o której wrócę – rzucił na odchodne i trzasnął drzwiami.

- Zapewne… - mruknął pod nosem Gilbert i powrócił do swojego zajęcia.

Przez następne półgodziny z coraz większym zniechęceniem naciskał strzałki na klawiaturze. Co jakiś czas przed oczami stawał mu obraz zabawiających się Antonia i Romano. Na domiar złego natrętne myśli o romantycznych kolacjach Ludwiga z Venetiano psuły mu humor jeszcze bardziej. Doszedł do wniosku, że potrzebne mu porządne porno i paczka chusteczek higienicznych – wtedy na pewno zacznie myśleć o czymś innym.

Nagle w salonie rozległo się głośne „We are the champions". Prusy aż podskoczył na krześle, przy okazji wylewając na siebie kawę.

- Verdamnt ! – syknął, zerwawszy się na równe nogi. Podbiegł do wściekle wijącego się na stole telefonu, który wciąż wydzierał się wniebogłosy i zerknął na wyświetlacz. Tak jak się spodziewał, przed oczami migał mu napis „Francja". W zasadzie Gilbert nie wiedział dlaczego na to przystał, ale zgodził się na pomysł Antonia, który koniecznie chciał, żeby wszyscy trzej mieli taki sam dzwonek. Za to świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę z jednego faktu - zrobił się strasznie ustępliwy wobec tych dwóch i drażniło go to, że pozwalał włazić sobie na głowę.

- A czekaj sobie idioto… Przez ciebie jestem cały uświniony… - warknął i ruszył prosto do łazienki. Ściągnął swój T-shirt, odrzucając go na kanapę, a spodnie zostawiając na krześle przy drzwiach. Szybkim krokiem przeszedł po zimnych kafelkach, błyskawicznie zamykając się w kabinie, która miała go choć na chwilę odciąć od irytującego sygnału dzwonka.

***

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo pozwalał marnować się wodzie, ale stwierdził, że Niemcy dostanie zawału, kiedy przyślą rachunek. Dudnienie kropel zagłuszało niemal wszystko. Niemal. Gilbert zbyt dużo czasu spędził próbując uniknąć spotkań z Iwanem, kiedy jeszcze musiał mieszkać w jego domu – wyraźnie usłyszał szuranie czyichś stóp. Na pewno nie był to jego brat. Ludwig chodząc po salonie uważał na to, co może znaleźć pod nogami, przy okazji zbierając wszystkie porozrzucane rzeczy. Kroki osoby, która buszowała po pokoju były pewne, ale raczej ciche. „Feliks, ty draniu, nie będziesz mi podkradał kluczy od samochodu…" przebiegło mu przez myśl, gdy doszedł do wniosku, że tylko Polska jest na tyle bezczelny. Nie namyślając się długo Gilbert szybko wyszedł spod prysznica. Przewiązał się w pasie ręcznikiem i zaczął rozglądać za czymś, co mogłoby posłużyć za „broń". Elektryczna golarka i plastikowe butelki raczej średnio nadawały się do tego celu. Odetchnął głęboko, gdy w jednej z szafek znalazł starą brzytwę Niemiec. Zaczaił się na intruza przy drzwiach. Kiedy tylko usłyszał szelest, wyskoczył trzymając zardzewiałe ostrze na wysokości brzucha. Ku jego przerażeniu przeciwnik okazał się szybszy. Dwie silne dłonie przygwoździły jego nadgarstki do ściany. Zamknął oczy. „Matko Boska, to nie Feliks!!! A więc to musi być…" pomyślał, histerycznie próbując się uwolnić. Czyjeś udo znalazło się między jego nogami, lekko unosząc go w górę. Przed oczami przesunęły mu się obrazy, o których raczej wolałby zapomnieć. Zacisnął zęby i odwrócił twarz do ściany.

- Powinieneś zamykać drzwi, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby ktoś cię okradł. Albo zrobił coś jeszcze gorszego…– zamruczał mu do ucha nieco wibrujący głos. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że został obezwładniony przez kogoś, kto nie śmierdział wódką, ale pachniał znajomą wodą kolońską. Gilbert poczuł ciepły oddech na swojej szyi. „Scheise, tylko nie to. Nie tam…" myślał gorączkowo. Jego umysł i ciało zawsze zaczynały dziwnie funkcjonować, gdy ktokolwiek dotknął lub podrażnił wrażliwą skórę w tym miejscu. Łapczywie chwycił powietrze. Lekkie otarcia między nogami rozgrzewały go. Ktoś delikatnie uszczypnął płonący czerwienią policzek. Prusy odwrócił się zdezorientowany, a pierwszym, co zobaczył okazała się dziwnie uśmiechnięta, nieogolona twarz. Niebieskie oczy dokładnie go mierzyły.

- Francis… - szepnął cicho Gilbert, rumieniąc się. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, kiedy doszło do niego w końcu, że jego uda mocno ścisnęły nogę blondyna. Oddychał szybko, ale nie mógł się uspokoić.

Francja był równie zaskoczony jak ofiara jego zabawy. Zawsze stosował metody, które Arthur określił kiedyś mianem „zboczonych", ale na jego kumplach nie robiły one raczej wrażenia. Nie spodziewał się tak… erotycznej reakcji. Rzadko myślał o nim w „takich" kategoriach, jednak mocno zaróżowiona twarz, spuszczone oczy i ciepło skóry Gilberta, które czuł przez spodnie, przemawiały do wyobraźni. Nie próbował wysunąć swojej nogi –Prusy delikatnie unosiły się i opadał, gdy wdychał powietrze. Był prawie nagi… Francisowi zrobiło się gorąco. Gdyby chciał, mógłby teraz…

Nagle zobaczył błysk gniewu w czerwono-fioletowych oczach. Po chwili ogłuszył go wściekły wrzask.

- Ty parszywy draniu! Puszczaj, bo cię wykastruję!!!

Blondyn rozluźnił uścisk, pozwalając rozjuszonemu Gilbertowi odsunąć się na bok. Francja cofnął się na tyle, by nie być w zasięgu ramienia rozwścieczonego białowłosego, pałającego wyraźną chęcią mordu.

- Porąbany erotomanie, podobno to w twoim domu wymyślono tę przebrzydłą etykietę! Powinieneś przynajmniej zapukać!

- Próbowałem się dodzwonić, a potem przez pięć minut czekałem pod drzwiami… Uznałem, że mogłeś sobie coś zrobić - westchnął znudzony blondyn, poprawiając opadający mu na czoło kosmyk włosów. Prusy na moment stracił cały rezon, ale zaraz odzyskał równowagę.

- Kto pozwolił ci panoszyć się po moim salonie? Myślałem, że to Polska znów dobierał mi się do sprzętu! – warknął.

Francja parsknął śmiechem. Spoglądając wymownie na beżowy ręcznik – jedyne okrycie Gilberta – wymamrotał:

- „Dobierał do sprzętu"? Buhaha!!! To ty pozwalasz Feliksowi na takie zabawy? Muszę to kiedyś zobaczyć…

Prusy zaczerwienił się po sam czubek nosa. Chwycił klamkę i trzasnął drzwiami, błyskawicznie chowając się w łazience. Narzucił na siebie białą koszulę Ludwiga i włożył szorty, które wisiały obok pralki. Musiał na chwilę usiąść, ochłonąć. Speszony, spojrzał na wybrzuszenie pod swoją bielizną. Ciągle czuł na szyi jego oddech. Podszedł do lustra – miał policzki w kolorze malin. Jakim cudem Francisowi udało się doprowadzić go do tego stanu? Dobra, mógł to zrozumieć – frustracja, chwilowy celibat, dwuznaczna sytuacja i w ogóle. Ale będzie musiał z tym sobie jakoś poradzić po wizycie Żabojada.

***

Francis tym razem cierpliwie czekał, ciekawie rozglądając się po salonie. Reakcja białowłosego była tak nieoczekiwana, że Francja nie bardzo wiedział, co ma myśleć o całym zajściu, a jego własne ciało wydawało się jeszcze bardziej pobudzone niż głowa. Na początku Prusy wyglądał na przestraszonego, jednocześnie będąc przygotowanym na rzecz, która w jego mniemaniu miała nadejść, a w rzeczywistości okazała się na szczęście jedynie niezbyt udanym żartem. Po dłuższej chwili blondyn uświadomił sobie, że Gilbert spodziewał się zobaczyć Iwana. Białowłosy nigdy nie mówił, co działo się w domu Rosji, ale sądząc po jego zachowaniu nie było to nic, co mogło pozostawić miłe wspomnienia.

Mimo nagłego olśnienia w tej kwestii, wciąż pozostawała do rozwiązania jedna zagadka. Dlaczego do jasnej cholery, kiedy okazało się, że to kto inny go napastuje, Gilbert stał się na moment taki… chętny?... rozpalony?… Francis nie potrafił nawet znaleźć słowa, którym mógłby określić to chwilowe zamroczenie przyjaciela. Jedyne, co wiedział na pewno to to, że Prusy miał silne mięśnie nóg i pięknie rzeźbione ciało…

… którym teraz chyba zamierzał go prowokować. Nieumyślnie, ale jednak. Białowłosy wyszedł z łazienki w niedopiętej koszuli – jasna skóra wciąż była wilgotna. Policzki miał lekko zaróżowione, dzięki czemu wyglądał stosunkowo niegroźnie. I pociągająco. Francis od bardzo dawna nie miał na niego ochoty – od jakiegoś czasu ograniczył się tylko do przyjacielskich stosunków. Ale dzisiaj, gdyby nie silna wola, to przypuszczalnie Gilbert już teraz jęczałby głośno, wbijając palce w jego plecy. Perspektywa była niezwykle kusząca, jednak wizja gigantycznego tasaka, którym wymachiwałby rozjuszony Ludwig skutecznie pozwalała silnej woli Francisa pozostać silną jak najdłużej.

- Dobra. Po co przylazłeś?

- W zasadzie to nudziło mi się samemu… Pomyślałem, że może poobgadujemy Antonia przy lampce wina. Albo czegokolwiek. Dostałeś zdjęcia od niego? – mruknął, starając się udawać znudzonego, jednocześnie ciągle rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenia na jasną szyję jak zawsze ozdobioną czarnym krzyżykiem.

Prusy uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie. A więc nie tylko jego męczyło to parszywe uczucie osamotnienia? W zasadzie było mu wszystko jedno czy będzie użalał się nad sobą sam, czy w towarzystwie. „Lepsze od siedzenia w domu" pomyślał.

- Poczekaj – rzucił. Obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do swojego pokoju.

***

Nie miał pojęcia, które to piwo, ale domyślał się, że porządnie przesadził. Prusy spojrzał na swojego towarzysza – Francja wyglądał jak ktoś, kto przez cały wieczór pił tylko sok pomarańczowy, a nie wino.

- Verschwinde… Nienawidzę cię… - wybąkał pod nosem Gilbert, poczym osunął się na marmurowy blat baru.

Francis obrócił się w jego stronę.

- Szybko się skończyłeś, stary… - westchnął, gasząc papierosa. Wstał, złapał przyjaciela pod rękę, unosząc go w górę i jednocześnie kiwając dłonią w stronę stojącego przy szatni ochroniarza.

- Nie dotykaj mnie dupku… - wymamrotał białowłosy, kiedy Francja oparł go o siebie, zakładając jego ramię na swój kark.

- Oj, już się przymknij. Idziemy do mnie. Będzie bliżej – odpowiedział spokojnie, chwytając swój płaszcz i skórzaną kurtkę Prus, które podał mu rozbawiony ochroniarz lokalu. Nie próbował męczyć się z ubieraniem marudnego przyjaciela, ale narzucił mu na plecy swoje okrycie. Gilbert uciszył się i wbił wzrok w ziemię.

Po kilkudziesięciu metrach białowłosy mógł już w miarę normalnie chodzić, ale jego głowa nadal nie pracowała najlepiej. Miał potworną chęć dotknąć blondyna. Nie mógł się powstrzymać.

W pewnym momencie Francis poczuł jak palce Prus wplatają się w jego włosy.

- O co ci…? – zaczął zdziwiony Francja.

- Są miękkie… - wymamrotał półprzytomnie Gilbert, bawiąc się kosmkiem z blond kucyka.

„Tasak, wściekły Ludwig, tasak, wściekły Ludwig, tasak…" zaczął powtarzać w myślach Francis. Musiał jakoś oddalić od siebie wizje, które bardziej niż głowie zaczęły przeszkadzać jego spodniom. Głośno przełknął ślinę, ale na jego towarzyszu zdawało się to nie robić najmniejszego wrażenia, bo dalej z uśmiechem dziecka gładził jasne włosy długimi palcami, lekko drażniąc skórę na karku Francji.

„Boże, spraw, żeby po drodze nie było ciemnych zaułków, bo nie wiem, jak długo wytrzymam" jęknął w myślach Francis.

***

Prusy zrzucił z siebie płaszcz Francji i opadł ciężko na fotel. A więc jakimś cudem dotarli. „Kurwa, nigdy więcej picia we dwóch" myślał gorączkowo, ciągle czując się jak idiota, który pozwolił sobie na zbyt wiele. Zawstydzony, powoli ściągnął długie, wiązane buty i rozprostował nogi, intensywnie wpatrując się w sufit, jak gdyby szukał tam wyjaśnienia. Albo chociaż usprawiedliwienia…

- Masz włączone ogrzewanie? – spytał, oglądając się nieznacznie na swojego gospodarza, który właśnie rozpinał purpurową koszulę. Gilbertowi przebiegło przez myśl, że Francis jest całkiem przystojny. „ I ma cudownie miękkie włosy…". Prusy przeklął i rumieniąc się, utkwił wzrok we wzorach dywanu.

- Tak… Wolę być pewny, że kiedy wstanę nie zobaczę sopli nad łóżkiem. Co się stało?

- Nic… Gorąco mi…

Gilbert zaczął mocować się z guzikami swojej koszuli, niestety bezskutecznie. Francis westchnął i podszedł do niego, pochylając się nieco.

-Mon Dieu, z tobą jak z dzieckiem…

Szybko i sprawnie rozpiął koszulę Prus. Prostując się, zobaczył przymknięte, błyszczące, czerwone oczy, lekko przygryzioną dolną wargę i zaróżowione policzki.

Prusy miał wrażenie, że podłoga pod fotelem, na którym siedział zaraz się zapadnie. Szybko zakrył rękoma szyję, mocno naciągając na siebie koszulę.

- Dz…dzięki, ale z resztą poradzę sobie sam – burknął, próbując uciec od rozbawionego spojrzenia blondyna.

- Dobrze. Zaprowadzić cię do pokoju czy też poradzisz sobie sam?

- Spiepszaj… Trafię bez twojej pomocy – syknął Gilbert, podnosząc się gwałtownie. Świat przed jego oczami zaczął galopować. Złapał się poręczy - nogi uginały się pod nim. Poczuł jak ręka Francji obejmuje go w pasie, powstrzymując od upadku.

- Chyba jednak cię zaprowadzę – powiedział spokojnie Francis. Powtórzył manewr, który zastosował w barze i powoli doprowadził ciągle protestującego Prusy do pokoju gościnnego. Posadził go na łóżku, poczym włączył lampkę nocną.

- Tylko ściągnij ciuchy zanim walniesz mi się w pościel. Czy może w tym też mam ci pomóc? – zaśmiał się blondyn, stojąc przy drzwiach z ręką na klamce. Nagle zobaczył lecącą w swoją stronę poduszkę.

- Weg! Raus, ty parszywy żabojadzie! - krzyknął rozeźlony Gilbert. Francja uśmiechnął się pod nosem. „Ma piękne oczy kiedy się złości". Odrzucił poduszkę, szybko umykając za drzwi przed następnym lecącym w jego stronę puchowym pociskiem.

***

Prusy nie mógł spać - oddychał szybko i nierówno. „To się kurwa nazywa frustracja seksualna…" pomyślał, próbując poukładać myśli. Nie powinien robić „tego" w pokoju, zwłaszcza nie swoim – zabrudziłby prześcieradło, a Francis natychmiast domyśliłby się, co wyprawiał w nocy. Boże, dlaczego akurat tutaj musiało mu się to przytrafić? Starając się nie wydać najmniejszego dźwięku, wyszedł z sypialni, ruszając prosto do łazienki.

Włączył światło przy umywalce i spojrzał na duże wybrzuszenie bokserek. Zsunął bieliznę, spoglądając na swój członek. Chwycił go palcami, lekko ściskając u nasady. „Ty podły prowokatorze, to twoja wina, do jasnej cholery…". Westchnął. Znów poczuł na szyi oddech Francji. Przed oczami stanął mu jego dziwny uśmiech. Silne ramię objęło go w pasie. Delikatne ruchy powoli stawały się coraz szybsze, a uchwyt mocniejszy. Cicho jęknął, kiedy poczuł, że jest coraz twardszy. Wyobraźnia Gilberta szalała, podsuwając mu coraz odważniejsze obrazy - język Francisa drażnił jego ucho, a dłonie delikatnie przesuwały się po brzuchu.

Wbił palce lewej ręki w porcelanowy blat umywalki, osuwając się na wykafelkowaną podłogę.

- Fra…nn…mnn – wydyszał, kiedy znów poczuł udo Francji ocierające się o jego nogi. Szeroka dłoń szukała wrażliwych punktów na całym jego ciele, a usta nie odrywały się od szyi.

- Haah… nh… - sapnął, słysząc ciche plaśnięcie. Poczuł ogień w lędźwiach i na moment zapomniał, co się z nim dzieje. - Francis… - wyjęczał ekstatycznie, opierając się o szafkę. Jego serce biło nierówno, a oddech był płytki.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z łomotem. Hałas przywrócił przytomność jego głowie. Prusy odskoczył do tyłu niczym oparzony.

- Dość – warknął stojący w progu Francja. Błyskawicznie chwycił zdezorientowanego Gilberta za rękę, wyciągając z łazienki do korytarza.

- Puść! Mogę to wytłumaczyć! – krzyknął przestraszony Prusy.

- Co tu tłumaczyć – masz ochotę na seks i tyle… Wszystko da się załatwić…

- Że co proszę?!! Zostaw mnie!

Blondyn, nie zwracając uwagi na gwałtowne szarpnięcia, zaciągnął go do swojej sypiali i rzucił na łóżko. Złapał wiszący na krześle skórzany pasek, poczym unieruchomił próbującego wyrwać się białowłosego, przywiązując jego dłonie do framugi łóżka.

- Nie będę bawił się więcej w kotka i myszkę… - powiedział cicho pochylając się nad swoją półnagą ofiarą.

- Co… co ty wyprawiasz?! Pojebało cię? Puść mnie! – krzyknął Prusy, z przerażeniem obserwując jak mężczyzna ściąga spodnie swojej pidżamy.

Francis uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

- Chyba jesteś śmieszny. Po tym, co widziałem? – położył się na drżące pod nim ciało. – Po tym, co słyszałem? – wymruczał, odsuwając materiał rozpiętej koszuli, drażniąc palcami i wargami sutki Gilberta, który cicho jęknął pod naporem jego ciężaru. – Prowokowałeś mnie dzisiaj cały dzień, a potem jeszcze masturbowałeś się jęcząc moje imię. Pięknie je wymawiasz, kiedy jesteś bliski orgazmu, wiesz? Chrzanić tasak… I tak już za długo się powstrzymywałem… - syknął, jednym ruchem zrywając opuszczone do kolan bokserki Prus.

- Pierdol się! – warknął białowłosy, próbując kopnąć blondyna. Francis gwałtownie odchylił jego głowę do tyłu i z sadystycznym uśmiechem na twarzy, patrząc prosto w rubinowe oczy powiedział:

- Na razie mam potworną ochotę popierdolić ciebie…

- Nie rób tego!… Powiem Ludw… Achh! – zaczął Gilbert, jednak słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, gdy Francja mocno złapał jego męskość i błyskawicznymi, zdecydowanymi ruchami zaczął doprowadzać go do stanu półprzytomności.

- Nie sądzisz, że będzie i tak już trochę za późno?… - mruknął Francis, rozkładając nogi białowłosego szerzej. Zaczął całować jego udo, wędrując ustami coraz wyżej.

- Przes… nnhh… przestań… Wykastruję cię… nnyhaa - Gilbert zamknął oczy, kiedy język blondyna zaczął dotykać wrażliwej skóry pachwin. To się nie mogło dziać naprawdę.

Prusy był jak zwierzyna upolowana przez głodnego drapieżnika. Najbardziej bał się związywania rąk – przerażony czuł, jak pasek zaciskał się mocno, raniąc skórę przegubów. Francja uniósł się nieco i z sadystycznym uśmiechem zwycięzcy chwycił podbródek Gilberta, zmuszając go do rozchylenia ust. Nie przestając poruszać drugą ręką, pochylił się i pocałował białowłosego. Prusy uznał to za swoją ostatnią szansę – ugryzł wargę blondyna, usilnie próbując się wyrwać. Francis wyprostował plecy, przytrzymując uda Gilberta.

- Moja cierpliwość też ma granice – odezwał się, oblizując kroplę krwi z rozciętej wargi. Prusy poczuł, jak dwie szerokie dłonie chwytają go w pasie, gwałtownie obracając na brzuch. Zapiekły go ręce – miał coraz bardziej pokaleczone nadgarstki. Jęknął z bólu. Francis uniósł jego biodra i rozchylił pośladki, dotykając napiętej, różowej skóry wokół małego otworu.

- Dawno tego nie robiłeś, co? Zabawa będzie ciekawsza… – mruknął Francja, rozszerzając dziurkę i wpychając w nią dwa palce lewej ręki.

- Uugh! – sapnął Prusy, kiedy jego wizja na moment stała się czerwona. – Ty skurwielu… - zdrętwiałymi palcami uczepił się framugi łóżka, która zdawała się być w tej chwili jedyną realną rzeczą.

- Widzę, że nie tracisz rezonu - Francis zaczął powoli poruszać ramieniem, drugą dłonią drażniąc nabrzmiałego penisa Gilberta. Białowłosy miał wrażenie, że cały świat podnosi się i opada w rytmie narzuconym przez ruchy blondyna.

- Podoba ci się, co? Wijesz się jak kotka w rui – powiedział cicho Francja. – Zaraz sprawdzimy, czy to też ci się spodoba… - puścił członek Prus i klepnął go w pośladki.

W jednej chwili Gilbert poczuł przeszywający ból między nogami. Francis wsadził w jego dziurkę następne dwa palce, tym razem prawej ręki, brutalnie wdzierając się do środka i rozciągając ją do granic możliwości.

- Wiesz, że teraz widzę absolutnie wszystko? – zamruczał blondyn.

- Nie… nie patrz… - jęknął półprzytomnie Gilbert. Francja odsunął jedną dłoń, nie spuszczając oczu z czerwonego pulsującego otworu, który ciasno zamykał się wokół jego dwóch palców.

- Ciekaw jestem jak smakujesz… - powiedział, poczym wepchnął swój język w wąską przestrzeń między udami Prus, któremu wydało się, że po raz kolejny wszystko przybrało czerwoną barwę. Poczuł okrężne ruchy języka i palców Francisa, dotykających miejsca, którego nie powinny znaleźć. Ból zmienił się w coś zupełnie innego. Ciało nie wytrzymało - choć starał się powstrzymać, ogień rozpierał go od środka.

- Aaach… - westchnął głośno, gdy biały płyn znalazł się na aksamitnej pościeli. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Schował twarz w materiale poduszki. Chciał umrzeć i nie widzieć tryumfującego Francisa.

Blondyn wyjął palce i odsunął się nieco. Miał pewność, że Prusy nie będzie się mu dłużej opierał. Rozejrzał się po pokoju za czymś, co mogłoby posłużyć za lubrykant. Schylił się, zabierając stojący na szafce nocnej krem do rąk. Wydusił pół tubki zanim uznał, że taka ilość mu wystarczy. Prawą ręką zaczął rozsmarowywać krem na swoim członku. Spojrzał na ciało Gilberta –mały otwór był spuchnięty, a czerwony ślad na pośladkach miał kształt jego dłoni. Krótkie pasma białych włosów pozwijały się nad uszami i na karku, kremowa koszula przywarła do wilgotnej skóry pleców. „Cholera, chyba nawet nie wiesz jaki potrafisz być seksowny" przemknęło przez myśl Francji. Rozchylił uda Prus i powoli nałożył warstwę śliskiej substancji.

Przyjemny chłód ukoił pieczenie, ale kiedy Gilbert zorientował się, co to oznacza, było już za późno. Gdy poczuł jak twardy penis Francisa wsuwa się w niego, gwałtownie oderwał głowę od poduszki, próbując jednocześnie krzyknąć i złapać powietrze. Francja zakrył mu usta dłonią, poczym ciągle pochylony oparł się o łóżko i zaczął szybko poruszać biodrami.

- Haah… Jak… ciasno… - szepnął zdyszany do ucha Gilberta.

Prusy był przerażony - jego przeguby potwornie piekły, a on sam miał wrażenie, że coś gigantycznego próbuje rozerwać go od środka. Ból stał się intensywny, przeszywający. Ruchy Francji były coraz mocniejsze i brutalniejsze. Białowłosy poczuł w sobie nagły skurcz i wytryskający strumień ciepłej, płynnej substancji. Francis przyspieszył, oddychając głośnio.

- Nie… Proszę… już dość… moje ręce … - zapłakał Gilbert, wtulając się w przedramię blondyna. - Boli… wyjmij go… nie w ten sposób… boli… Francis…

Zaskoczony Francja zatrzymał się. Prusy opadł bezwładnie na pościel, spazmatycznie szlochając w poduszkę.

Do Francisa dopiero po chwili dotarło, co się dzieje. Spojrzał na skrępowane przy framudze dłonie. Przeklął w myślach swoją głupotę. Odsunął się na moment i rozwiązał pasek – na przegubach Prus zostały mocno czerwone pręgi. Bardzo delikatnie odwrócił Gilberta twarzą do siebie. Chyba nigdy w życiu nie widział go tak bezbronnego jak teraz. Wilgotne ślady na płonących od wstydu oraz zmęczenia policzkach, bezradnie rozpostarte ramiona i zaszklone od łez rubinowe oczy spowodowały, że żołądek blondyna nagle się skurczył. Pochylił się nieco, łagodnie podnosząc dłonie Gilberta do swoich ust. Zaczął powoli całować sine pręgi na nadgarstkach, czule wpatrując się w piękną twarz przed nim.

- Przepraszam… Przepraszam… Nie chciałem zrobić ci krzywdy… Nie płacz… Już dobrze… – szeptał, ledwie odrywając wargi od obolałych rąk Prus. Przyciągnął go do siebie i przytulił. Muskał ustami jego czoło, oczy i policzki. Nie przestawał cicho przepraszać. Poczuł, jak długie palce dotykają go, wplątując się w falowane blond pasma.

- Za późno na przeprosiny… - westchnął przez łzy Gilbert.

- Wiem…

- Cholera... Jak ja chciałbym móc chociaż cię walnąć… - szepnął Prusy, odwracając twarz do ściany. Potworny ból ustał. Łagodny głos, ciepłe dłonie, pełne troski spojrzenie… Gilbert patrząc w niebieskie oczy uświadomił sobie, że ma przed sobą nie Iwana, a Francisa. Nie wiedział, co robić – uciekać, uderzyć czy całować. Jeszcze przed momentem Francja zachowywał się jak zwierzę w transie. Teraz było… było zupełnie inaczej.

- Uderz… Tym razem mi się należy – powiedział cicho blondyn.

- Ha… Łatwo ci powiedzieć… Nie dam rady, rozumiesz? Bo ja jakoś nie mogę zrozumieć…

Francis uśmiechnął się słabo, kiedy usłyszał jego słowa. Pochylił się, delikatnie wsuwając język do rozchylonych ust białowłosego. Pocałunek był długi, pełen dziwnie zmieszanych, sprzecznych emocji.

- Zaniosę cię do pokoju… - wyszeptał Francja, gładząc policzek Prus.

- Tak… Nie!... Uh… Nie wiem… - wymamrotał Gilbert, kurczowo chwytając rozpiętą koszulę Francisa.

Dopiero teraz przyznał przed samym sobą, że chciał się z nim kochać, ale nie mógł zapomnieć brutalności, z jaką na początku potraktował go blondyn. Bał się, że wszystko może się powtórzyć. Mimo to postanowił zaryzykować.

Bliskość Prus spowodowała, że Francji zrobiło się przyjemnie ciepło. Poczuł, że ciągle jest trochę podniecony. Uznał, że bezpieczniej będzie nieco się odsunąć, gdy nagle długie palce zacisnęły się wokół jego członka. Sapnął i zaskoczony spojrzał na Gilberta.

- Zrobię to… - powiedział białowłosy, wpatrując się w blondyna czerwono-fioletowymi oczami. – Nie mam już nic do stracenia, prawda?

- Jesteś pewny? Nie zmuszaj się – więcej nie będę taki agresywny…

- To nie o to chodzi… - odparł Prusy, opierając głowę o jego pierś. – Głupku, ja… Ja chcę to zrobić…

- Mnnh… No stawia sprawę w zupełnie nowym świetle… - mruknął Francis, całkowicie poddając się uczuciu gorąca, które powoli zaczęło go opanowywać. Znów wepchnął swój język między miękkie wargi Gilberta, jednak tym razem pocałunek był gwałtowny i namiętny. Zgrabne palce dotykały napiętej skóry jąder, podniecając go coraz bardziej. Dłoń przyspieszyła – Francja mocniej przywarł do ust Prus, jedna ręką dotykając jego różowych, twardniejących sutków, a drugą wbijając się w łóżko.

Głośny, „mokry" dźwięk zadudnił w uszach Gilberta. Ze zdumieniem spojrzał na swój pokryty białą substancją brzuch.

- Chyba jednak nie bardzo wierzyłeś w swoje umiejętności, skoro to cię tak zdziwiło –uśmiechnął się Francis, unosząc jego biodra do góry. - Masz fantastyczne nogi… Świetnie umięśnione – szepnął, przejeżdżając palcem po napiętej skórze ud. Zaczął całować ich wewnętrzną stronę, z zadowoleniem patrząc na efekty swoich działań. Oddech Gilberta znów stał się nierówny, a oczy pięknie zaszklone.

- Ale to jest jeszcze ciekawsze… - zamruczał Francja, językiem dotykając pulsującej skóry wokół małej szparki.

- Nie… nie tam… idioto… - jęknął Prusy, zakrywając twarz ramieniem.

- Szybko trzeźwiejesz – stwierdził Francis, nie przestając drażnić lekko opuchniętego, drżącego otworu.

- Uhnn… Ciężko nie… wytrzeźwieć… kiedy cały czas… coś… haahn… we mnie… nhh… wpychasz… - wydyszał białowłosy, czując okrężne ruchy języka blondyna. Po dłuższej chwili Francis uniósł się i rozłożył jego nogi. Gilbert otworzył szeroko oczy, kiedy po raz kolejny poczuł wolno wchodzący w niego penis. Nie krzyknął – Francja pocałował go tak, że niemal stracił oddech. Wbił paznokcie w prześcieradło, a jego ciało mimowolnie wygięło się w łuk.

- Wybacz, ale dłużej nie wytrzymam… Cholera, jakim cudem jesteś ciągle taki ciasny?... – sapnął Francis, przytrzymując w górze pośladki białowłosego.

- Yyk! Cholera… Jakim cudem… ciągle jesteś twardy?... – wyjęczał bliski płaczu Prusy, mocno trzymając się łóżka. – To dalej boli!... Uhn… Jest za duży…

- Oddychaj głęboko… Powolutku… Rozluźnij się, a gwarantuję, że przestanie boleć… - pocałował spocone czoło okolone kremowo jasnymi pasmami. - A duży zrobił się, kiedy zacząłeś wydawać te słodkie dźwięki… Haah… Poza tym podałem mu pomocną dłoń, kiedy mój język był tobą zajęty.

- Ty gadzie… Hyyaaa! – krzyknął Gilbert, kiedy blondyn zaczął powoli poruszać biodrami.

- Nie będziemy teraz o tym dyskutować… Mnnn… Po prostu uspokój się… Nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy… Będę ostrożny… - cicho powiedział Francis, delikatnie gładząc policzki i usta białowłosego.

Francja był potwornie rozpalony. Widok leżącego pod nim, jęczącego ekstatycznie Gilberta podniecał go coraz bardziej. Z rubinowych oczu popłynęły kolejne łzy, ale Prusy nie skarżył się. Ból minął, zostało tylko dziwne uczucie wypełnienia.

- Zaraz znajdę właściwy punkt… - blondyn podniósł jego dłoń w górę, całując długie palce.

- Co proszę?!... Nghhh!

- Przekonasz się… - westchnął Francis. Pchnął mocniej.

Gilbert poczuł jak członek Francji silnie napiera na jeden z najwrażliwszych punktów w jego ciele, próbując przebić się głębiej. Ogarnęła go nagły fala gorąca. Uniósł się, gwałtownie zarzucając ramiona na szyję Francisa i wtulając twarz w szeroki bark. Nie mógł powstrzymać westchnienia.

- Trafiłem – szepnął blondyn, przyspieszając. Jego ruchy stały się bardziej zdecydowane, silniejsze. Pocałował długą szyję białowłosego. Momentalnie otwór stał się ciaśniejszy, a jęki głośniejsze. Znów musnął ustami szyję - efekt był taki sam. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Skorzystał z okazji i przywarł wargami do jasnego karku. Szparka mocno zacisnęła się wokół członka.

- Widzę, że znalazłem coś jeszcze… Jesteś gorący w środku… Fantastyczne… - wydyszał Francja.

- Ahhh… dobrze… nnmm… tak!… - wyjęczał Prusy, wbijając mu palce w plecy.

Francis złapał ręką ocierający się o jego brzuch penis Gilberta i ścisnął go u nasady. Szybko naciągał napiętą, lepką skórkę i dręczył wrażliwą szyję pocałunkami.

Biodra blondyna coraz gwałtowniej uderzały o pośladki białowłosego, mokre odgłosy stawały się intensywniejsze.

Nagle Francja usłyszał ekstatyczny krzyk Prus, jednocześnie czując wilgoć na swojej dłoni.

Tym razem to białowłosy wsunął swój język do jego ust, całując namiętnie. Ogarnęło go nierealne uczucie uniesienia.

- Gilbert… - jęknął przeciągle Francis, gdy biały płyn z jego lędźwi wypełnił ciasny otwór. Osunął się na leżące pod nim ciało, oddychając głęboko.

Przez parę minut żaden z nich nie poruszył się. W końcu ramiona Prus opadły bezwładnie na pościel. Czuł w środku przyjemne ciepło, ale był kompletnie wykończony.

- Jesteś ciężki… Złaź – mruknął białowłosy. – I wyjmij to ze mnie…

- Jesteś bez serca… - uśmiechnął się Francja, układając głowę na piersi Gilberta. – Spociłeś się…

- A jak myślisz, czyja to wina? Weg… Jestem padnięty…

Francis nie miał jeszcze dość – chciał więcej. Nie wyciągając swojego penisa, zaczął delikatnie ssać różowy sutek białowłosego, jednocześnie lewą ręką łagodnie naciskając skórę wokół małej, pulsującej dziurki.

- Iiik! – pisnął Prusy, chwytając jego dłoń. – Przestań!

Francis przybliżył twarz do jego szyi. Gilbert poczuł lekkie ugryzienia. Jęknął.

- Chyba to maleństwo nie ma zamiaru mnie wypuścić – mruknął Francja, masując uda białowłosego.

- Ty niewyżyty… - zaczął Prusy, jednak nie dokończył. Zagłębiony w nim członek powoli twardniał. – Myślałem… Myślałem, że na dzisiaj już ci wystarczy… - wyjąkał zaskoczony.

Francis oparł dłonie o łóżko i z uśmiechem zdobywcy odpowiedział:

- O nie… To dopiero początek.

***

Francja siedział w kuchni popijając kawę. Zastanawiał się, czy nie zanieść Gilbertowi śniadania do łóżka, ale stwierdził, że musi mu dać odpocząć. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, kiedy przypomniał sobie miękki głos i półprzytomny wyraz twarzy Prus, kiedy ten siedział na nim, powoli unosząc się w górę i opadając w dół. „Piękny widok… Szkoda, że go tak nie widywałem częściej. Ale jeszcze to nadrobimy…"

Z błogiego otępienia wyrwał go sygnał dzwonka jego komórki. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz i błyskawicznie odebrał.

- Witaj! Nie spodziewałem się telefonu od ciebie, Niemcy – odezwał się wesoło.

- Dzień dobry. Gilbert jest u ciebie? – spytał podenerwowany głos w słuchawce.

- Owszem.

- Mogę wiedzieć dlaczego akurat u ciebie, a nie w domu? – pretensja w głosie Ludwiga była tak wyraźna, że Francis z całych sił próbował nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

- Wczoraj byliśmy w barze i potem dowlokłem go tutaj.

- Co znaczy „dowlokłem"? Nie mów mi, że się upił!

- Nie mówię.

- … Mogę z nim porozmawiać?

- Wczoraj miał ciężką noc. Jeszcze śpi. Nawet nie jestem pewny, czy doszedłby do telefonu. Przekazać coś?

- Jak to nie jesteś pewny? Sparaliżowało go czy jak?

- Nie, ale przez najbliższe kilka godzin może mieć problemy z siadaniem.

- Coś ty mu zrobił?!

- Absolutnie nic… - odpowiedział rozbawiony Francja. „Absolutnie nic, czego by naprawdę nie chciał" dokończył w myślach. – To jak? Przekazać coś?

- Nie… Dziękuję, że miałeś go na oku.

- I nie tylko… - mruknął cicho Francis.

- Co powiedziałeś?

- Ach… Że nie ma problemu.

- No dobrze… Przyjdę po niego za trzy godziny.

- Nie rób sobie kłopotu. Chciałem zaprosić Gilberta na romantyczną kolację, więc przyprowadzę go, kiedy będziemy wracać. Chyba, że będzie wolał zostać u mnie na noc.

- W porządku. Zaraz… Moment! Jak to na noc?! Romantyczną ko…?! – zaczął podniesionym głosem Ludwig, ale Francis przerwał mu, śmiejąc się:

- Żartowałem.

Odłożył słuchawkę, ale doszedł do wniosku, że pomysł z kolacją i wizja kolejnej nocy z Gilbertem wcale nie były takie najgorsze...

***

Prusy obudził się obolały i w złym nastroju.

- Co jest? – burknął, chwytając się za głowę. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Powoli zaczął sobie przypominać wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczora. – Kurwa… Płakałem, prosiłem i pozwoliłem mu się przelecieć… Cztery razy, scheise… Co może być bardziej upokarzającego? – mruknął pod nosem. Spróbował się wyprostować – domyślał się, że będzie miał dzisiaj poważne problemy z chodzeniem. „Jak jakieś pieprzone króliczki, kurwa…" pomyślał zrezygnowany. Francja przeniósł go do pokoju gościnnego, po tym jak stwierdził, że jego sypialnię trzeba najpierw doprowadzić do porządku. „Tyle tego to chyba nawet w banku nasienia nie mają…".

Gilbert wstając miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Poczuł dwie wilgotne, cieniutkie stróżki spływające po jego udach. Przerażony, opadł na łóżko, dotykając palcem lepiej mazi. Próbował pozbierać myśli. W jednej chwili jego strach przerodził się w furię.

- Kurwa! – wrzasnął na całe gardło, rzucając się do drzwi.

W tym samym momencie w progu stanął Francis.

- Co się dzieje? – spytał lustrując wściekłego Gilberta ciekawym spojrzeniem błękitnych oczu. Prusy, mimo denerwującego bólu w krzyżu, zbliżył się do niego i błyskawicznie chwycił za kołnierz rozpiętej koszuli.

- Zajebię cię, a potem dopilnuję, żeby jakiś nekrofil znalazł twoje ciało… - syknął. – Chciałeś mnie zapłodnić czy jak?! Ile razy się we mnie spuściłeś?

Wyraz twarzy Francji zmienił się od zaskoczonego do rozbawionego. Nie wytrzymał i ryknął głośnym śmiechem.

- Wczoraj byłeś słodszy… I nawet zacząłeś płakać, bo „był za duży"…

Pięści Gilberta zacisnęły się mocniej.

- Zaraz cię o niego skrócę! Ile razy, kurwa?!

Francis uspokoił się, jednak drapieżny uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego ustach, uświadomił białowłosemu, że obrał złą metodę wyciągania informacji.

- Gyaa! – krzyknął, gdy dłonie blondyna chwyciły jego pośladki.

- Tyle razy ile w ciebie wszedłem… - zamruczał. – Ale jeśli dalej będziesz stał przede mną nagi to już możesz doliczyć kolejny.

Prusy zdecydowanym ruchem złapał jego krocze.

- Nic z tego, Casanowo – warknął Gilbert z uśmiechem psychopaty na twarzy. Po chwili jednak gwałtownie cofnął dłoń i z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na spore wybrzuszenie spodni Francisa.

- Ty nigdy nie masz dość?– spytał, rumieniąc się i odwracając wzrok. Francja przyciągnął go do siebie i zaczął całować jasną szyję, wędrując rękoma po nagim ciele. Gilbert trzymał się kurczowo jego ramion, starając się nie upaść – miał wrażenie, że nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa. Gdy dłoń znalazła się między jego udami, palce Francisa trafiły na wilgotne ślady białej substancji.

- A więc o to chodziło… -stwierdził. Błyskawicznie pochylił się i uniósł Gilberta w górę.

- Co… co ty znów wyprawiasz, do jasnej cholery?!

- Idziemy do łazienki…

***

Gilbert stał twarzą do ściany, opierając się rękoma o zielone kafelki. Francis zdjął ubranie i podszedł do niego od tyłu.

- Ani mi się waż… Już i tak ledwo stoję… - wybąkał Prusy, wciąż nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego pozwala mu na to wszystko.

Palce, które wsunęły się między jego pośladki, delikatnie dotykały spuchniętej po wczorajszej nocy dziurki. Gilbert zatkał pięścią usta – musiał powstrzymać się od wydawania jakichkolwiek „słodkich dźwięków" – znając temperament blondyna skończyłoby się to dla niego całodziennym seksem.

- Pochyl się trochę do przodu i rozstaw nogi, bo inaczej nie będę mógł tego wyciągnąć – powiedział rozkazującym tonem Francja, odkręcając kurek. Gilbert zastosował się do polecenia – czuł jak cały pot i zmęczenie spływają z niego razem z wodą. Nagle jego ciało zesztywniało – lekko przygryzł skórę, gdy jeden palec wślizgnął się w ciasną szparkę.

- Dzielny chłopak – zamruczał mu do ucha głęboki głos. W tej samej chwili zaczął go penetrować drugi palec. - Zrobisz sobie krzywdę, jeśli będziesz dłużej się powstrzymywał… - odezwał się Francis, gładząc jego policzek i odsuwając usta białowłosego od zaciśniętej pięści. Jego palce poruszały się sprawnie i szybko.

Gilbert miał wrażenie, że powoli wypełnia się ciepłą wodą. Jęknął, gdy Francja trafił w jego wrażliwy punkt. Poczuł jak jego członek nieznacznie stwardniał.

- No, no… Aż tak ci się podoba? – szepnął blondyn, wpychając palce głębiej.

- N…nie… ughh… Robisz to specjalnie, parszywy zboczeńcu… Nnn!

- Nie ma potrzeby się złości tylko dlatego, że jest ci dobrze…

- Nie jest!... Achh…

Prusy został błyskawicznie obrócony plecami do ściany. Spuścił oczy, by uniknąć spojrzenia Francisa. Ku jego przerażeniu mężczyzna przykląkł na jedno kolano.

- Zaraz to załatwimy – stwierdził uśmiechając się dziwnie.

- Nie! – krzyknął Gilbert, kiedy Francja polizał koniuszek penisa. Białowłosy miał wrażenie, że zaraz straci przytomność. Jego zmysły szalały – Francis był delikatny, jakby umyślnie drażniąc i prowokując, jednocześnie doprowadzając go do szału.

- Już nie… Ja zaraz… Ahhh! - sapnął Gilbert.

Francja poczuł w ustach dziwny, nieco gorzkawy smak. Otarł wargi, uśmiechając się drapieżnie. Prusy bezsilnie osunął się na wykafelkowana podłogę, wpatrując się w niego zaszklonymi oczyma.

- Po co to zrobiłeś?

- Miałem cię w ramach śniadania.

Gilbert nie wytrzymał.

- Ty podły bydlaku! – warknął i przewrócił blondyna, rozsuwając jego nogi. Francis zdążył podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej, gdy nagle Prusy pochylił się, biorąc jego nabrzmiały członek do ust. Zaczął go ssać i lekko przygryzać, powodując, że oddech Francji stał się płytki i przerywany. Językiem wodził po każdym wgłębieniu i żyłce, czując słonawy smak skóry. Na moment przestał, by dotknąć jąder. Pochylił się i zaczął drażnić je językiem, łagodnie skubiąc zębami cienką skórę. Po chwili znów skupił się na purpurowym, twardym drągu pulsującym mu przed oczami. Zaczął lizać jego koniuszek, zakreślając językiem koła.

- Cholera, dobry jesteś… - wysapał Francja, przytrzymując nisko głowę Gilberta.

Prusy miał go głęboko w gardle, jednak nie przestawał energicznie ssać. Usłyszał jęk ekstazy. Strużka ciepłego płynu wypełniła mu usta. Nie połknął go - podniósł się i pocałował Francisa. Kiedy w końcu oderwał się od niego, zobaczył zszokowany wyraz twarzy blondyna.

- Postanowiłem się podzielić. I tak miałem już trochę tego gdzie indziej. Ciekawy smak, prawda? – spytał Gilbert, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Francis nie odzywał się przez moment, ale szybko odzyskał równowagę i z dziwnym uśmiechem na ustach odpowiedział:

- Twoja smakuje lepiej.

Prusy otworzył szeroko oczy. Zapiekły go policzki. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Oparł głowę o pierś blondyna, śmiejąc się cicho.

- Naprawdę jesteś bydlakiem.

Francja położył brodę na białych, miękkich włosach.

- Powiedz mi coś, o czym nie wiem…


End file.
